User blog:Goldeaglefire1/Snippets of an Animated Tale
So here are two random scenes for a hypothetical Animatale fic that'll probably never happen. ---- And then, as he was walking forward, Max stumbled across the most peculiar thing. Directly in front of him was a patch of sunlight. And in that patch of sunlight was a unicorn. Or, to be more precise, the floating, disembodied head of one. The head was a light teal, with a pink mane that seemed to flow, even though there was no wind blowing in this place. The head turned around, and then Max could see it’s eyes. It’s dark blue, disturbingly human eyes with heart shaped pupils, quickly accompanied by a wide grin. “Well, hey there, new friend!” In a second, the head was suddenly directly in front of him, causing Max to stumble. The thing was fast. Now, up close, he noticed now sharp the horn was, and he swore he saw stitching. “Welcome to the Underground, newbie!” The head greeted. “Must’ve taken a big fall, huh? You're the only human around, so...yeah. Must suck, huh?” Max was now less frightened, and more confused as to why the disembodied unicorn head was speaking like a valley girl. “Anyway, name’s Pony Head! Yeah, go ahead and laugh. It’s cool.” Pony Head chuckled. Suddenly, she started to seem more human. Max relaxed. “Now then...someone has to teach you how things work around here! And do you see anyone else? Exactly! Now, let’s get started!” Suddenly, Max felt some sort of force pullng at his chest before a glowing, red, beating heart came out, and he suddenly saw a bar of some sort. He felt numb, and tried to move. Only the heart moved - and it seemed to be confined by some sort of invisible box. “See that heart? That’s your SOUL! It’s your everything, if you catch my drift.” Pony Head explained. “Right now, it’s small and weak. Like a really fragile, expensive vase...except if you break it, you're dead. Can’t piece a SOUL back together with duct tape!” Max found himself laughing at the morbid joke. He couldn't help it; despite her appearance, Pony Head seemed like a normal person now. “Well, good to know you ain’t mute!” Pony Head laughed. “Now, back on topic...your SOUL can get way stronger with some LV! Yeah, that little number right there!” Pony Head gestured to a number to the left of the bar. Max looked. LV 1. “Now, I know what you're thinking. No, LV does not stand for level. It stands for LOVE.” Pony Head continued. “Weird, I know, but it’s true. Now, I’m sure you got plenty of LOVE from your folks back up there, but, in case you can’t tell, that spread out LOVE isn’t doing your SOUL any favors. Here in the Underground, we give out LOVE in concentrated doses! Like this!” Pony Head’s horn glowed, and several jagged, gem shards in the shape of broken heart halves appeared in midair. Max snapped to attention. “Yeah, I know. LOVE looks real sharp, right? Just think of it like those needles in a doctor’s room: you’ll feel a little sting, and then it’ll all be over! Now, hold still. We need to get your SOUL up to speed!” Max didn't like her wording, but Pony Head seemed trustworthy. So, in spite of his instincts, he kept still as the shards neared his soul. They touched his soul… And all of his senses were overloaded with unbearable pain. ---- Max took one last glance at the giant, gray, stone and metal door, before heading out into the cold snow. He quickly felt glad he fell in with a hoodie - the temperature was freezing. All he wanted was to go back to the warm, familiar Ruins, but he pressed on, heading for a small bridge. At some point, Max registered the sound of a stick snapping. He forced himself to not look back. Probably a...whatever the Underground equivalent of a squirrel was. He just had to cross the bridge… But when Max reached the bridge, he heard footsteps. Loud, crunching footsteps directly behind him. He froze. His heart pounded as he felt a looming presence from behind. ”Human.” The voice was gruff. Male. "Look, I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I’m going to be your bodyguard for today, and I’m only getting paid in friendship. So, the least you could do is turn around and shake my hand." Max remained still, his heart pounding. Was he telling the truth, like Starfire? Or was he a manipulator like Pony Head? Before, Max might have turned around immediately, but the recent encounter with the murderous unicorn was fresh in his mind. He honestly had no idea- "TURN AROUND AND SHAKE MY HAND ALREADY!" Jolting, Max snapped back with his hand out, which was quickly grabbed and shook before being let go. Max then took a moment to observe the figure before him. If it wasn’t for the unnaturally pale skin, sharp teeth, and bright green eyes, Max would’ve mistaken the Monster in front of him for a human. “Took you long enough! Yeesh, this is going to be terrible…” The man groaned. He had a brown and green jacket, a black shirt with obscured writing, jeans, and a hat. There were wisps of unruly black hair under his furred hat and a 9:00 shadow on his cheeks. “Anyway, I’m Dan. Now let’s get you out of here without dying, because if you die, I’m going to kill you with fire. And an axe.” Category:Blog posts